Who I really am
by Immortal-grace
Summary: She lives with a family that she thinks is her own. Wait till she realizes that she is mistaken. This is meant to be a short, 1 chapter fic-let. PLZ R&R!


Who I really am  
  
I walk the busy, noisy, and non-safe streets of Courascant. My mind is wandering and I don't feel any fear while I walk. I cross the street to a broken brick building. It has curtains for windows and holes spread like a wildfire across the building. Yet, this building is not abandoned. I live here with my mom, dad, and older brother, Ryan. There is also another family here. The Rodriguez's, a family of 7 with 5 kids and 2 parents, I know them well.  
  
I grab the mail and head upstairs to The West Wing. That is the side I live in, and I called it that once and the name stuck. I turn the key and push the door open. I can only stay for a second. I'm in a hurry. I kiss mum on the cheek and set the mail down. "I will be back by supper. Love ya." I call as I head out the door.  
  
I re-walk the same sidewalks and cross the same streets. I see the Jedi Temple's entrance. I am not near enough to see the guard. He can't see me. I think. I head to a small diner on the corner of Billard Street and walk in the alleyway by it. I have to get to the Landing Platform. This is a quick route.  
  
After many turns, I reach my destination. I see the Temple, again. Only this time, I see windows, not the entrance. People are rushing to and fro passed me. I see some Jedi board the aircraft. I do not mean to go on the air-cruiser. I am waiting for my friend, Janna Mclaughlan, to return from a 6 week trip to Naboo. Her family can afford it. Janna doesn't judge me by how rich or poor my family is. I like that in a friend. We have been friends since, I believe, 2 years ago. I had been in a bad accident. I do not remember anything before the accident happened.  
  
Janna's family took me in to their home and had me see a doctor. They paid for it. And then they told me that my real family had come. I don't remember anything except the last two years I have lived.  
  
I smile and wait for Janna. I don't see her yet. OW! A man grabs my shoulder. "Kenobi! There you are! I search the entire area and never can I find you!" The man I know as Xavier says. I shake my head. "I don't know you very well, at all. I thank you for giving me the money last week, but I am waiting." I say.  
  
He shakes his head. "Silly girl you are, Kenobi. I invite you to my home. Come now." He says. I feel a chill run through me. "No." I say. I turn my back on him. He grabs my shoulder a turns me just so I'm facing him. I flick his hand away from my shoulder, annoyed. He kicks me in the stomach with his knee. I fall backwards and hit my head on the ground.  
  
He kicks me a couple times. I feel the pain rush through me. I cover my face with my arms. I see four Jedi come now. Oh, great! Jedi! I'd rather have Security!  
  
Two Jedi hold the man back from me. I get up. "I'll kill you, Xavier!" I shout. I don't pay attention to the Jedi until one asks me what happened. "I don't know. He started to kick me. He told me to come to his house with him and I said no. He got mad and kicked me." I say. I narrow my eyes at him.  
  
The older Jedi asked the man how he knew me. Xavier kept his eyes on me at all times. "I gave her some money for the phone about a week ago." He said. I rolled my eyes. The older Jedi asked Xavier if he even knew my name. "Sydney Kenobi. She lives in that dump on Wood Street avenue." Xavier said. "Is that true miss?" the older Jedi asked me. "Yes and no. Yes that is my name and no it isn't a DUMP! It's my HOME!" I nearly screamed at the Jedi.  
  
"I'm sorry, master Jedi. It's just that I love my home very much..." I start. Xavier laughs cruelly. "Home? It's no home, Kenobi. It's a dump. Just the ruined remains from a war." Xavier said. I shook my head. "Xavier! I have a first name!" I say. I am getting annoyed with him calling me by my last name. Xavier makes no remark.  
  
The Jedi are still holding Xavier tightly. "Take him to Security." The older Jedi said. Xavier was led away. I turn away. Janna hasn't come back yet, she should be...my thoughts are interrupted. "Sydney," I hear my name and I turn around to see the Jedi, "I have something to tell you.". The older Jedi's face is stony. "Yes, master Jedi?" I say respectfully. "Okay, about two years ago you were in an accident. Do you remember that?" He asks me. "I know I was in an accident, but I don't know what happened." I say. I don't know how he knows this. "It was a speeder accident. Your speeder crashed just a mile from here. You were injured badly. We heard you were at the hospital but when we got there...you weren't there anymore. They didn't know where you went." The Jedi master stated, swiftly.  
  
I blink and narrow my eyes. "I don't understand. I don't know you at all. I think you may have the wrong person. Maybe another Sydney Kenobi? Or someone with my last name? I don't remember anything that took place before my accident." I insisted.  
  
"Kenobi isn't a common last name, Sydney. It was you. I know it was. I know about your life before the accident." He said. The teen at his side was still quiet. "Master Jedi. Please. I'm just waiting for my friend. This is my life. I just don't remember much of it." I say.  
  
I start to walk away. "Sydney. You are a Jedi." The Jedi Master called after me. I stop dead in my tracks. I shake my head and turn around. "What did you say, Master Jedi?" I ask. I did hear what he said but it didn't sink in.  
  
"Sydney, you are a Jedi. This is your brother, Obi-wan. We have been looking for you for 2 years. Somehow, you manage to not run into us." He said. So, the boy standing by the Jedi Master was my brother. "Okay, I'm totally and officially creeped out and confused now" I say, running my hands through my hair.  
  
They smile. I guess he does look like me, and I him. We have the same eyes, hair, and we look kind of the same. But my brother? Wait. "I live on 10236 Wood Street Avenue. I have a brother, Ryan, and two parents. Oh! I have a wonderful idea! I'll take you there! You'll love it! Just for 5 minutes, at least! Then, I will listen to all you have to tell me." I said, my eyes widening.  
  
"Okay." The Jedi Master said. I led them down streets and alleyways to my beloved home. "Here we are, Jedi. Come on, follow me." I say and walk through the door. The children are on the steps. "Whoa! Sydney! You brought Jedi!" Antonio said. "Settle down, Antonio!" I say in Spanish. He nods and I lead the Jedi team up to my family's apartment. "Mummy! Pappy! I am home! We have guests. Special guests! Jedi!" I yell. "Can you hear me?" I yell. No reply. I shrug.  
  
My older brother, Ryan, walks into the room. His eyes widen at seeing Jedi. I shake my head. "Jedi, this is my brother Ryan. Ryan, these are the Jedi." I say kind of dully. "Mum and Dad left to find you. You said you'd be home, sis. They got worried." Ryan said.  
  
"I said I'd be back by supper. I still have 4 hours! What is wrong with them?!" I exclaim. They worry too much. "Sis, they worry about you! You always stay out at night and sometimes don't return until the next day at dinnertime. You almost got hit by speeder yesterday! Mum says you are too adventurous. Dad says you have a death wish. Are they right, Sis? Are they?" Ryan said.  
  
"I don't mind-read Ryan! I can't see their thoughts written on their foreheads! Thank-you-very-much!" I say. Today is a bad day for me. I want to go to bed. "I know, Sis. I know." Ryan said. The creaky door opens and I see my parents come in.  
  
"Sydney! Where have you been?" Mum shouted in Spanish. I see a first clue. Mum is Spanish and I am not. One point for the Jedi. "Mummy! Later! We have guests!" I say in Spanish. She nods. "Welcome to our home, Jedi." She says. I'm starting to believe the Jedi.  
  
"Is it true, Mum?" I ask. She tries to look like she has no idea of what I mean. "What?" she asks. "You know perfectly well what I mean! And I for one believe the Jedi. So unless they are truly lying, I suggest you speak up for yourself." I exclaim. "I do not know of what you speak, Sydney." 'Mum' says.  
  
"Two years ago, I was in an accident. I was in a coma for awhile. I woke up at Janna's home and you came a little later. You told me that I was your daughter. I had amnesia. I, of course, believed you. You lied though didn't you? Janna, you, 'dad', Ryan, you all lied to me." I say.  
  
I turn to the Jedi. "Help me remember." I say and together we leave. We walked to the Jedi temple and I started to remember things.  
  
Now, 8 months later, I remember everything about my wonderful, REAL life. 


End file.
